Stable Time Loop
by Graces of the Child
Summary: After the Pharaoh's departure, life slugs on. Pegasus may go back to being fabulously wealthy, but that's not really as fulfilling without a world domination plot to stick his hands in and a CEO to annoy. Toonshipping for the YGO fanfic contest, season 11 round 1.


**Stable Time Loop **

**A/N: This is pretty much the definition of 'slapdash'. I had another idea that I wanted to write, but I realized quickly that it was completely outside my depths and I wouldn't be able to tell it properly (especially not once I started writing, aka three days ago). If someone else wants to add the right amount of horror to some fledgling ideas, let me know. **

**So instead you get another prelude to a larger group of works that is in the planning stages (but there's movement in those plannings, at last!) though it is meant to be read independently, at least for now. Please, try to enjoy!**

Pegasus was enjoying life post-Millennium Items. Duel Monsters was exploding all over the globe, especially after Kaiba's Grand Prix, and he was recently branching out into cards based on European folk and mythology for a new audience. Clearly a trip to Germany was in order for his second batch of cards based on the subject, and maybe a visit to Zigfried on his way to talk about his new technology… putting the corporate fear of God into Kaiba-boy was one of his favorite hobbies, after all.

He was also enthusiastic about the new crop of card designers he had hired, hoping to use new, fresh ideas like the ideas to expand into Western mythology. He would have to have another chat with Fritz, the man always had good ideas.

Oh, and of course, there was the little matter of his new tournament! But that could wait, don't want to give too much away yet. Though he really should be giving Yugi-boy a call, give him a chat about rankings and other such matters before that story broke.

"Mr. Pegasus, Yugi Muto is on the line for you. He says it's urgent."

Well, would you look at that!

"Thank you Croquet, as always your timing is impeccable. I'll be there in just a second."

For someone with no seeming artistic talent, Yugi-boy was able to weave quite a good story; he talked about a man from a far future named Paradox, of him and two other heroes throughout time who defeated him in a Malefic game, and of the special powers that the two possessed.

After a long while, Pegasus finally had a moment to put the phone down for his ear and thing. "Well, I must say, this conversation went in a different way than I expected."

"Look, Pegasus, I know this is all really difficult to believe, but I know it happened. I don't expect you to remember it, and I can't really explain why I remember it myself, but-"

Pegasus sighed. "Yugi-boy, I've had access a magical artifact from five thousand years ago that let me read minds, used it to turn a game of sorcerers into a modern card game, and you had the spirit of a dead pharaoh sealed in another artifact. Nothing will surprise me anymore, least of all time-traveling motorcycles. My first question is, why are you telling me this now?"

There was a long pause on the other side. "Well the guy with the motorcycle was named Yusei Fudo, but the other one was named Jaden Yuki."

Ah, so that was it; he must've seen the report on the finalists for Kaiba-boy's card design competition after all. Pegasus thought the whole 'Duel Monsters cards in space' thing was a bit much, even for Kaiba-boy, but there were a great deal of ideas that he would love to produce, including Jaden's.

"And you said this other one, Jaden, was able to see the Duel Spirit, Yubel?"

"The what? Oh, I think he said that, is that what it was? A Duel Monster, a real one?"

Oh right, he'd have to talk to Yugi-boy about _that_ as well. "Never mind; let me discuss that with Kaiba-boy first. I'll let you know soon enough. Didn't Jaden tell you how far in the future he was?"

"I thought it'd be longer ahead!"

"And you only saw him that one time, with Yusei?"

"Yeah, I think that was it. What's supposed to happen? He didn't tell me much, he just said that he got Yubel after she came from space, is that what the card contest is about? How am I supposed to make sure that everything is the same as it was?"

This was going to be a headache, he could tell already. It hopefully wouldn't be as bad as Dartz, though on that one he'd had more information to work with.

"I think I can take care of the rest for now. First I need to talk to Kaiba-boy and Ishizu Ishtar. Try not to fret, the future will still slug on with us there or not, hopefully with us in it."

After he hung up, Pegasus gave a sharp exhale. He didn't mind caught up in all the chaos that his magic game had created, because it was interesting and shaping chaos was always fun, but the difficulties it involved meant that he'd have to rely on others for help. Oh well, no time like the present (pun intended), he might as well talk to Kaiba-boy now.

"Pegasus." Some greeting. "What have I told you about bothering me if I don't have anything scheduled?" Well, he was as cheerful as ever.

"What's the matter, you don't enjoy our chats? Well if not, it's good for you then, because I have more than just pleasantries this time."

"Look, I'm not very busy right now, but whatever it is, it still needs to be brief."

He took a second to gather his thoughts; blatantly telling Kaiba-boy the existence of time travelling duelists with spirit monsters was going to earn him at best an abrupt end to the phone call. While Kaiba's temperament towards the… _spiritual_ side of Duel Monsters had improved after his visit to Ancient Egypt (and Pegasus was still irritated about missing the Pharaoh's departure), he was still one of the biggest skeptics ever. No, an indirect approach was for the best here.

"I was wondering, how that card design contest was coming? As you know, I'm going to be the one _designing_ these cards that you pick, I think I should have a say in this outcome, yes?"

He could see Kaiba's face scrunch together even over the phone – he was so predictable in his irritation, it seemed sometimes cruel to pick on him. "What's your angle?"

"Look, Kaiba, I'm sure you realize that Duel Monsters is at a crossroads right now. Both you and I have to work together to expand globally; otherwise, one of us is going to be left in the dust, and it's not going to be the one who's making _all _of the cards." It was exhausting to Pegasus that he couldn't budge Kaiba-boy one inch without bringing up their tentative business agreement, but then he did like to poke that agreement with a stick too often.

There was a scoff on the other end of the phone. "Are you telling me that the children who have submitted entries for this contest are more creative than you, Pegasus?"

"Please, Kaiba-boy, I practically have a degree in reverse psychology, that won't work so easily. And you know more than anyone in the _world_ how important game mechanics are. I need to make sure that they have potential. Particularly that Neos card that I think one person sent in…" Hopefully that'd be something to at least stick in his mind for a bit. "Cards you can build _archetypes_ around, especially if you send them to space." He was taking a guess here, making connections that might occur later in Kaiba's mind, and it'd hopefully pay off.

Pegasus now realized exactly what Yugi-boy had been so worried about, about saying the right things – what was that expression about stepping on a butterfly? - but he decided that whatever happens, was going to happen anyway.

"Though it does seem that nobody just _really_ understands the intricacies of Duel Monsters anymore, do they? If only there was some way to show some of the new generation…" A sign from Kaiba would be useful right about now, and Yugi had mentioned that Kaiba started a school, apparently it'd have to be sometime soon.

"Hm."

Oh, he was useless. Let's try again. "Now Kaiba-boy, don't be like that, it's simple fact. You can just look at that last tournament of yours, it seems that regular tournament-style play seems to have thrown everyone off."

"Doesn't matter, they're never going to be as good anyway." Now that seemed like typical Kaiba's posturing, but not with the same declarative flair that he had.

"As good as you?"

"Hm." Back to sullen again, this time crashing even further down. And since when had he been able to pick out Kaiba's moods by his sounds like that? Maybe he was projecting on a blank slate? Maybe because he was moody nearly all the time these days in talks, less aggressive, ever since-

Oh.

Well then.

"Kaiba, the title of King of Games now belongs to Yugi Muto, and if you want to take it from him, that's what the tournament is designed to lead to. But there's no way to bring the undead back to life again, believe me, I've tried. It doesn't go well."

Silence, not even breathing from the other line. Pegasus knew this was quite well over the line, even for him. But, well, he needed this. And maybe Pegasus wasn't the best person to give advice on moving on, but he'd have to learn sooner or later.

They might as well both start sometime then.

"It's time to move on."

Pegasus sighed. Neither of them believed it. Or at least, he didn't believe it. He wasn't really sure what Kaiba felt, but he had a feeling.

"There are other adventures out there, other exciting plots for us and maybe even Yugi-boy and his posse. In fact, I know you were talking with someoneabout Duel Spirit Monsters-"

"Don't bring that up."

Well, now he'd pushed the line, in an odd place – Kaiba's skepticism couldn't take being mocked, apparently.

Maybe in a less somber setting, he'd take advantage of that later. For now, there were only commiserations. And worry, possibly, about their future place in the 'plots' that had captivated them (even as unspeakable deeds had been done by and to both parties) for a long year.

Now, during the time since, both had been pacing along at their jobs. Exciting, revolutionary jobs, but living after having such hands in the fate of the world could make anyone feel odd.

Duke had sent him an e-mail about the other Yugi's departure, saying that Joey had said something about expecting "fireworks, sappy music," something along those lines. He sort of felt the same way, but also a worry about what he was supposed to _do_ now.

"Hmmm, it's true, isn't it? The pharaoh and Yugi get their happy ending, but all of us now have to live the rest of our lives. I suppose teaching is the only thing fulfilling we get left to do anymore." The word 'teaching', having brought the conversation full circle again, and thankfully snapped both of them out of their mood of grieving.

But, he realized, that _might_ all be what's left of them. Was he now destined to become an Obi-Wan Kenobi, at the young age of twenty-eight? What was he supposed to do about this school idea? Babysitting a young Jaden Yuki for eight years wasn't going to be an exciting task, no matter what (literal) personal demons the boy had. To think, he was supposed to be enjoying life after his 'story' was supposed to have ended along with the Pharaoh?

"I suppose we only have to grow old in business together, don't we?"

"Alright, that's enough. I'm not your therapist, Pegasus." _You're not my therapist, Pegasus_ was equally as likely, or at least he sort of hoped that Kaiba felt somewhat the same way that he did.

Pegasus sighed. Kaiba was losing patience, and he was just digging himself into a hole and getting more forlon and depressed. "You're right, and that's certainly enough moping for one day, especially from _you_ and your demeanor there. You're not suited for it. Go send me the final designs."

"Looks like you already got a winner in mind, from what I can make out."

Hmph. He should've known better than to doubt Kaiba and his observation. Even in fits of despair (well, relative to his baseline state) he was still too clever by half.

"I do. But since I know I'm not going to be able to convince you of anything after all, why not just send me the finalists and we'll pretend this never happened?" Damn him, had Yugi told him anything now? Possibly, in an attempt to convince him of things that Kaiba would never believe. Any progress with his 'grip on reality' was slow and done with extreme patience.

"Hm. Next time, don't call me unless it's something _important_."

**A/N: I really hope this story makes sense to someone else besides me. Basically, Pegasus and Yugi are working to make sure the future goes according to plan, with all the information they've been given by Jaden enough to get them (and Kaiba) to that point, which is Yugioh GX. Hence, the title. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed, and please let me know what you thought! **


End file.
